halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rook-B312
Rook-B312 was a SPARTAN-III Commando in the Beta company. Rook was very well mannered and had a good common sense. In training he would always train very hard and in turn, he became very skilled with many weapons. Although he could use most weapons very efficiently, he usually uses the M392 DMR and the M319 Individual Grenade Launcher. He prefers to be called Rook as it was the name he had gone by while he was in school. (as of August 1st, 2552, at 13:00 hours.) : : :Full name: Richard "Rook" :Blood type: O- :Height: 1.56 meters :Weight: 98 kilograms :Rating: Lieutenant :Unit: NOBLE Team (SOU), Beta Company, S :Service number: 30305-82132-RK :Enlistment date: 12/08/40 :Location: Lunar City, Luna :Born: Lunar City, Luna, Sol System :D.O.B: 9/9/32 :Gender: Male :Citizen: Lunar :Age: 19 Biography The story of the respected SPARTAN-III Commando, Lieutenant "Rook" Richard-B312. Early Childhod Rook was born into a family onboard the UNSC Wellington. He was born an only child and without other children on the ship, he had learned to play by himself and also, a few CQB moves from the one of the ship's ODSTs, albeit a very friendly one. After the two year patrol of the Ryder system was over, Rook was then put in a public school in Lunar city. B312 had eventually found himself getting into trouble with clasmates. Normally they would try to beat him up but because of the ODST he countered every punch and was flawlessly beating the opponent. He was noted by class teachers to be very determined, good solitary worker but not one to play with others. SPARTAN Training B312 was conscripted into the SPARTAN-III Program at age 7. In the SPARTAN-III Program Rook would learn specialized use of almost every Human weapon, as well as basic training with alien weaponry. He would also learn enhanced CQC moves and types as well as complex strategies to use in combat. He was considered to be one of the stronger trainees in the Program. However, because he was more solitary, his team was last in most team excercises. As with all other Betas, Rook was taken to Camp Currahe at Onyx to be trained as a SPARTAN-III. In the camp the trainees were made to perform greuling excerices to help condition them, and also trained eficiently in the arts of killing. Weapons *M392 Designated Marksman Rifle: Rook's most favoured weapon, the M392 DMR has great firepower, good range and is very reliable. The DMR, in the right hands, is a very diverse weapon that can be used in a variety of scenarios. *M319 Indivdual Grenade Launcher: Another favourite, the M319 is a very effective grenade launcher. The M319 IGL has two firing modes, the first, basic firing mode will fire grenades with a timer, once the timer is up, or the grenade hits an enemy it will explode. The second mode allows the user to set the grenade as a trap by holding down the trigger, once released the grenade will explode. *M45 Tactical Shotgun: The M45 TS is a great Special-Purpose Shotgun which is very useful when in close-quarters. It is also an exceptional weapn where over-penetration is not desired but maximum firepower is advised. *MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System: Also known as the Assault rifle, the MA37 is one of the more versatile weapons, covering many areas of combat. However, Rook dislikes the weapon due to its short-medium range and lower damage. Although Rook generally dislikes repeating weapons, he prefers his assault rifles to have a high fire rate, and the MA37 has a slightly low fire rate(for an AR). *M6G Personal Defense Weapon System: Rooks first choice of a pistol for his missions, the M6G is a very reliable and high powered pistol that fires magnum rounds. It is compact and lightweight, however, the M6G costs 1615 cR, opposed to the flamethrowers 1520 cR. Project CRYSANTHENUM Rook was injected with the following drugs during Project CHRYSANTHENUM: *8942-LQ99 | "carbide ceramic ossification catalyst" drug. | Skeletons become virtually unbreakable, allowing survival in harder impacts. *88005-MX77 | "fibroid muscular protein complex" drug. | Increased density of individual's muscles, allowing heavier lifting. *88947-OP24 | "retina-inversion stabilizer" drug. | Color sharpness is significantly improved upon, and night vision is adapted. *87556-UD61 | improve the colloidal neural disunification solution | Greatly improves the individual's reaction time, decreasing the time taken to react by 300%. "Spartan time". *009127-PX (cyclodexione-4) | bipolar integration drug | Counters the effects of 009762-OO. *009762-OO | Neural-altering non-carcinogenic mutagen. | Alters key regions in the individual's frontal lobe. Enhances aggressive response to dangerous levels. Requires regular doses of 009127-PX and 009927-DG to be taken to avoid uncontrollable aggression. *009927-DG | miso-olanzapine | Counters the psychological effects of 009762-OO. Early Career Although it is believed that Rook was taken out of Beta company directly after training, due to a mix up another SPARTAN was transferred. However, a month before Pegasi Delta, the other SPARTAN died and B312 was transferred to the former SPARTAN's CO. His new officer put him in many very dangerous situations. His first mission was against the URF and during it he destroyed a massive base of operations. This sealed his poition for the few following years until the incident with Thom-293. Halcyon Cruiser Rook was flewn into the deserted cruiser by a pelican. Rook peeked out to scan the hangar and saw only dripping oil and darkness. Rook flicked on the Night-Vision mode on his visor. Rook jumped out and aimed his weapon at all corners, one after another. B312 ran towards the corridor leading to the bridge. He slowly turned a corner with his finger placed tightly on the trigger. Now he could feel the fear. He was now entering the thick blanket of darkness that was the bridge. It was not only dark though, it felt a physical force, the farther he entered the more he felt suffocated. Rook saw a locked door. The feeling of relief was short lived as Rook knew he was not in a safe area. He kicked the door down and stood there aiming at a URF rebel's forehead. Rook lowered his weapon and walked towards him. B312 smacked the rebel's face with his DMR's stock a put a round in the man's chest. at least he wasn't there with aliens. A shot from an M6 series magnum scratched Rook's armor and hit the wall behind him. Rook shot the man in the leg before he snuck into cover again. B312 was running towards the rebel until he was stopped by the sound of boots behind him. Rook turned around and shot a grenade into thegroup while diving into cover. Multiple shots from MA37 Assault rifles pounded the crates. B312 jumped from cover and tackled one of the attackers, another tried to attack him and Rook took his knife out and countered the attack.He aimed his M392 on a rebels head and pulled the trigger. In an instant the bridge of the ship was pulled from the other and Rook struggled to find something to grab onto. He grasped the door entrance and resisted the pull. He looked around and found a rebel pelican that had shot the bridge. Rook jumped off the wall and through the cockpit's glass. He grabbed the rebel and threw him out of pelican. Rook flew back to the ship and crashed the dropship into the cafeteria. B312 stood up, trying to get his vision back to normal. He grabbed his DMR and aimed it down to the last table in the cafeteria. Surprisingly, no rebels. Roo kicked the door down and ssprinted towards the hangar bay. A rebel attacked with an uppercut, seemingly out of nowhere. B312 ducked and tackle the man into a fire extinguisher. After that Rook pulled out his magnum and sprinted down the hall. B312 kicked the door down and ran towards the longsword while dodging rockets and MA37 bullets. He closed the door and brought the ship online. Rook pulled the ship out of the hangar and flew towards the life support area. B312 locked onto the air supply area and fired rockets and miniguns at it. The oxygen supply imploded and tore the ship in two. Rook began his course towards the nearest UNSC ship. Later Career After multiple missions Rook's CO put him in a solo mission that would test Rook's strength to the limit. Rook was put in a very lethal situation which would require tactical thinking, stealth and multiple complex assault plans. Rook was required to breach a Covenant base and destroy its main generator so that the advancing UNSC force could destroy it. Somehow Rook managed to destroy it single handedly. This was later confirmed to be because of a FRAG grenade he threw into an ammo stockpile. Rook earned the title of "The Grim Reaper" as result of that mission, of which he returned almost unscathed. Rook's CO later used Rook as his own private assassin to a certain extent. This made it harder for his CO to transfer him. SABRE Program Rook was one of the participants in the experimental SABRE Program. He helped develop the SABRE Space-fighter as well as test it. In return he was familiar with the craft during the Fall of Reach. Fall of Reach His most well known battle, Rook was transferred into Noble team after the death of Thom-293. His new callsign was now Noble Six. Six made it to Reach just in time for the investigation of the blackout at the Visegard Relay. B312 fought valiantly during the infamous Fall of Reach and took par of many operations including the defense of Anchor 9. He also participated in a reconnaissence mission with fellow Noble member Jun-A266. Category:SPARTAN-B312 Canon Expansions